


Dream SMP One-Shots / Prompts

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Tommyinnit, Angst, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: One-Shots from the Dream SMP :) Feel free to use these as inspiration for your own stories!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. A Shame

"Oh to be young and foolish."

He hummed softly to himself, adding in a handful of glowstone dust.

The nether wart and the fermented spider eye had already been added to the potion.

When brewing poison glowstone dust would only make it more potent.

It really was such a shame that there wasn't really anything left after the explosions had gone off.

Of course, now he had to take care of the stragglers, but that wouldn't be too difficult.

Most were so badly wounded that they could barely speak.

The ones that could have run had died in the explosion.

He hesitated for a moment as the potions bubbled angrily.

There was one problem.

Tommy.

Glancing over at his stash of gun powder, he hesitated for a moment.

Splash potion of posion ii would probably work.

If it didn't, he could always have spares just in case.

Really, it was such a shame that Tommy couldn't have seen the light.


	2. Take a Child to War

All it took was a single firework.

To cement into Tommy’s mind that everything was lost.

Manberg.

Pogtopia.

Wilbur.

Technoblade.

And now-

The second firework went off.

And now Tubbo.

Searing hot anger burned in Tommy’s chest and he ignored the blur in his eyes as he turned.

“Where’s the button, Wilbur? Where’s the button?”

The twisted look of glee on Wilbur’s face make Tommy feel sick, almost enough that he wanted to take it back, but then the pain and anger hit even stronger.

They killed Tubbo.

Manberg and Pogtopia.

Wilbur and Technoblade.

Pain and anger _screamed_ in his ears but it didn’t really matter any ways. Tommy would fight them, fight them all. He would kill them for murdering Tubbo. For forcing him to decorate his own funeral.

And, really, what can you expect when you take a child to war?

“The child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel its warmth.” - Eileen Sendrey


	3. Respawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only set your spawn in a place that is safe - home 
> 
> Tommy has been trying but he can’t set his spawn point at Pogtopia - his spawn point is Tubbo. It shouldn’t work, it’s a bug in the system, but when he died he always ends up right beside Tubbo.

“Tubbo, you don’t understand. My respawn point was in Pogtopia! It just-! I can’t set my respawn in Potgotpia anymore.”

"Maybe you could try to set your spawn-"

“Nowhere is safe, Tubbo! No matter where I go, **_he_** will find me!”

“....But I am safe to you. That’s why you keep teleporting go me, right?”

“It has to be a glitch. I can’t set my spawn in any bed, and whenever I respawn it’s where you are, no matter the location.”

“Tommy-“

“Pogtopia is _safe_! It’s hidden away and no one can find us!”

“Tommy, please-“

“Wilbur _isn’t dangerous_! Okay?!”

“…I never said we was, Tommy.”

“Wilbur isn’t supposed to be dangerous.”

“…I know.”


	4. Battle of the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if the Battle had gone a little differently. :) 
> 
> I came up with this on Qar's discord server, so that's why the formatting is the way it is.

“I’ve got the blade.”

Technoblade has joined the game.

* _cheering*_

Technoblade was poked to death by a sweet berry bush.

* _everyone is now very quiet*_

“Uh, Technoblade? Are you-“

“WHO WOKE ME UP?! I WAS HAVING A NICE NAP!”

Added on benefits:(edited)

A much more feral champion of the blood god

Techno's anger for just loosing all his items

A much longer and balanced fight

Tommy's going to be facing them alone...for a bit

In short -So much angst

It might even make the battle a full out war

Tommy would have to be fighting them all alone

And he would inevitably try and call others to help(edited)

More and more people would end up getting involved

Pogtopia would have the chance of being revealed

Pogtopia could end up loosing all of it's supplies

Tommy might end up having his bed destroyed and being sent back to spawn

And what if...

what if they expect that?

What if he's caught by someone from Manburg?

What if he's taken to Schlatt?

So many possibilities:D

On a completely unrelated note, imagine if there was an au inbetween Permadeath and Painful (but Infinite) Respawn?

A sort of AU where there's a certain number of times you can respawn along with the fact that it's very painful to respawn

An AU where if your bed is destroyed and you respawn at world spawn there's a significant side effect

Something along the lines of severe scaring or sensory damage

Eret - eye sight

Wilbur - nerve damage in his hands

And if Tommy were to ever, you know, have his bed destroyed and respawned at the world spawn point

I'd imagine there would be severe scaring

And maybe even some hearing loss

Of course that would all depend on how he died

Like, if TNT exploded he might have explosion scars and hearing loss

If he got axed, he might have extreme scaring in the wounded area

If he was shot with an arrow or a trident, I wouldn't be surprised if he has scaring in the area and the nerves around the old wounds would be sensative

There's just, so many possibilities. :)

Going back to the thoughts on Techoblade's death before the river of the lake, I'd imagine that there would be some people who would be forced into the fight if something extreme were to happen(edited)

Like, Wilbur and Tubbo

But also Nikki and Sam

But if Tubbo was to join in, then it would be worrying if there was any sort of confrontation with Schlatt

Not that we have to worry about that because at this point Schlatt doesn't have any leverage in this fight

This battle would end up rewriting the lines between sides

And - of course - if Pogtopia was destroyed then they would have to run again

(Wilbur might also have to worry about respawn

Tubbo might as well)

Really, war might break out and break the tensions between all the different sides much quicker than what happens in cannon(edited)

Eret Redemption Arc could be center stage

Or Tubbo could end up leading all his allies to his Jungle base

Maybe throw in some Sam

Karmic:

eret has beds for them tucked in the castle hidden so they don't get broken

Good thought!

Though....they would have to worry about getting there first

Wilbur's bed was in Pogtopia after all

And Tubbo frequently sets his spawn there

Schlatt would probably get involved if the conflict got big enough(edited)

And of course, if Schlatt gets involved then so does the rest of the presidency

Idk what you'd call that au though

Because it's not permadeath

But It's also Consequence-less Death

Normal respawns with beds still hurt

And if you respawn back at the world's starting point then there are extreme consequences

Death Affect AU?

Consequences AU?

Maybe the name for it could come from the mechanic

Respawning hurts not only because your body needs time to recover, but also to make death a less appealing option(edited)

Respawning without a bed, back at world spawn, would incentivize making a bed and sleeping in it

Though I feel like there would be greater reason for such an extreme consequence

A great example of a smaller consequence of not sleeping in a bed constantly, from the game, is phantoms spawning

But for there to be such an extreme to punish you for having your respawn point destroyed there should be a higher function

Maybe to incentivize people leaving spawn and going out into the world?

...but that wouldn't quite work given where the world spawn is set on the Dream SMP

Maybe - hear me out - it's _supposed_ to be a good thing

Having your respawn point destroyed and then dying takes you back to spawn

But now you don't have a bed to heal you

So the world is taking you to it's origins, where most people tend to stay in the worlds

The world is trying to take you to a place that you can be healed and people with resources can care for you

That would add in an element to the world building that would make the au distinct - a version where the world's functions more like a living entity


	5. In the Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Qar's server bouncing around ideas is always super fun :)   
>  |   
>  v  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar

Misty:

What if Wilbur forced TommyInnit and Tubbo to fight in the pit?

Like, angst central

But also - it would be really interesting to see the difference in how the two think about fighting

Or at least combat

And of course there are the emotions that will probably get in the way

Qar:

tubbo forgives techno too easy

and tommy's like you need to stand up for yourself

and wilbur riles tubbo up and kablam! anger

Misty:

Of course, it would be extra angst in the mix if Nikki and Quackity are there

You know

Off on the side lines pleading with Wilbur to stop them

It would be the worst outcome for one of them to have to respawn - like that's serious anger

The best outcome would be for one of them to win and then to silently help the other patch up

It all really depends on what gets pulled (emotionally) into the arguement

Of course, if it was a permadeath AU then it would be like...close to dying or seriously injured]

I'm not quite sure how to fit a good hurt/comfort tag in there

Maybe Nikki and Quackity take the boys to the lower parts of Pogtopia and treat them there?

One could always pull in Dad Philza and/or runaway arc

Maybe nope out of there real quick

Run to get Eret for help

Or the Badlands

Though Quackity and Nikki would probably have to carry the boys

Or at least keep a close eye on them

The boys would be silent

Probably sullen and quiet

And when they arrive at Eret's castle, of course, he's really confused/concerned

But also

Redemption Arc!

It would be interesting to see if Tommy and Tubbo still are angry or if they're both just hurt

I think Tommy's anger is how he expresses hurt

Qar:

tommy just being hurt and tubbo being furious

because it's wilbur! tommy's brother! and he just _made tommy beat up his best friend_

Misty:

Tommy becoming quiet and despondent

And Tubbo feeling furious, probably with himself just as much as anyone else

Tommy feels completely betrayed

Qar:

because he put _all_ of his trust into wilbur

he gave up his friendships, his prized possessions (and when wilbur gave them to him they were _fakes_ ) and literally his childhood for wilbur to just betray him

Misty:

I think the important thing to balance would just be the emotions of the boys and the others, but also to create a distance that the reader can see from - they can empathize, but it doesn't feel overwhelming.


	6. Dragon TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more Dragon TommyInnit please and thank you

**Dragon TommyInnit**

  * Struggles with English(hard time speaking and reading)
  * Often acts like a child (not a facade, sincerely)
  * Really likes shiny things
  * Protective and loyal (mindlessly protects and guards what he believes is treasure)
  * Loves music (soothes his nerves)
  * Is actually a dragon in human form (and is not surprised, but everyone else is)



Mostly speaks in one word sentences or grunts

Horribly attached to a couple select people (Tubbo - above anyone else - Wilbur, and ends up becoming very attached to Technoblade)

Has a small collection of precious things that he will fight tooth and nail to protect (his music disks, Henry the cow, the pufferfish Tubbo gave him)

Has small ticks - growls when feeling overwhelmed, clicks a lot instead of using words, easily distracted by shiny things, perches on ledges (and is quickly scolded by Wilbur for it, and escorted to a safe place), can see very well in the dark, gets cold really easily (he always sits as close to the fire as Wilbur will let him), will not eat food that hasn’t been cooked (he likes the smokey flavor), doesn’t tend to get along with animals (they sense he’s a predator - only Henry the cow, Tubbo’s pufferfish and bees seem to be dumb enough to ignore it - that and the one skeleton horse, but it was already dead), very impulsive, captivated by the sight of the sunrise or sunset, often curses (the longest sentence anyone has ever heard him speak was 4 words long “Eret, you’ve _Steved_ up.”), likes to sleep on top of things in the sunlight (Wilbur insists that he’ll get sunburned or cancer, but Tommy mostly ignores that), really really likes fire (pyromaniac, if you will)


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a convo on the discord :) Tommy has nightmares, Wilbur is insane, and Techno is socially awkward

Misty:

Imagine Tommy having a nightmare so bad that he is startled awake, shaking and trying to stifle his sobs.

But it takes place after Wilbur has started to go insane

Tommy just wants a hug or some company

But Wilbur...

He isn’t sympathetic or kind

What if he makes it worse?

Like he starts fighting or shouting

Cyan:

technocomforter?

Misty:

Tommy’s more scared awake than he is in his worst nightmares

I’d imagine that he’d escape into the nether

Somewhere safe so he can _breathe_

Runs into Technoblade

Of course Techno is worried and confused

Additional plus if they run into someone from Pogtopia - or Techno says/does something - to cause Tommy to have a panic attack

Or to freak out

Void:

something like "let's get back to pogtopia" but tommy doesn't want to be at pogtopia?

Misty:

More like, a comment that sounds too much like Wilbur

Or moves to quickly

Void:

ooh ooh but he goes anyways bc he doesn’t want to be annoying or childish and then

panic attack

Misty:

Or he says something that Tommy heard in his dream

Cyan:

Maybe he ask why he isnt wihth wilbur or ask why hes been cryin and tommy just can't get the words out and just starts panicing

Mai:

ASK WHY HE ISNT W WILBUR

Misty:

I think he’d ask that question and it would make Tommy tense, but when Socially Awkward Technoblade try’s to change the convo he steers it straight into the worst thing he could talk about

Which causes Tommy’s panic attack

Cyan:

maybe techno just dosent see how insane wilbur has gotten

Misty:

It could be both honestly

Mai:

techno not good at comforting Tommy but trying

Misty:

That feels about right

Void:

technoawkward

Misty:

Like that’s such a big part of his actual personality and people tend to ignore it

I vote push it to the extremes!

Especially with the family SBI au

Being socially awkward isn’t just pausing and panicking about what to say

Being socially awkward is silently pausing and panicking before committing murder because of peer pressure

Mai:

it’s being trapped bc you want to participate or talk but you physically and emotionally can’t so you get so frustrated that you go backwards instead. it s u c k s

Misty:

And trying to pick up on everyone else’s cues because they’re doing it right

But then they just convince you to commit murder

Because no one was telling or hinting to do otherwise!!!

Cyan:

Techno being torn between not killing his little brother best friend or being pushed around by someone with better confendace than himself

Misty:

Yep! And no one really points that out

Or writes it that way

And then he defaults to the only way he knows how to act

Blood for the Blood God

Because Tommy clearly expresses that was the wrong thing to do

Rather than panic about his mistake

He acts to distract himself from it


End file.
